The present application relates generally to electrical energy and, more particularly, to methods and systems for energy recycling.
Electrically powered devices typically include one or more components that increase losses of electrical energy. For example, when a direct current (DC) voltage is applied to an inductive load (such as a coil, inductor, transformer, etc.), the current through the inductive load produces a magnetic field that stores energy. When the DC voltage is removed from the inductive load, the magnetic field collapses and a voltage of opposite polarity is generated on the inductive load. The generated voltage spike may have the potential to damage components of an electric circuit. Various protective schemes (e.g., snubbing diodes) are used to limit the voltage spike and slowly dissipate the energy stored in the inductive loads magnetic field. The dissipated energy typically performs no useful work and contributes to energy loss and system inefficiency.